


Being me always means being scared to breathe

by mikotsuzu



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikotsuzu/pseuds/mikotsuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko is hit by a car in front of Chie, and becomes comatose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being me always means being scared to breathe

No one else could do this. No one else could ever see Yukiko like this, drenched in her own blood, crumpled on the street.   
"Always, I'll always be here!" Chie collapsed, her knees weak. She couldn't tell if she was crying or not, she was focused solely on Yukiko, the smoke from the crashed car making it difficult to breathe.  
Police sirens in the distance echoed throughout the shopping district.

For the next few days, Chie clung to Yukiko's bedside. She was there day and night, and the nurses had given up trying to evict her. 

"When will she wake up?" Chie had asked, her eyes not meeting the doctor's gaze.

"We don't know at the moment. I'm sorry, Satonaka-san."

From that evening onward, Chie was at the hospital. She couldn't help but notice how, even in this state, Yukiko was so beautiful. Her dark hair and flawless skin still glowed with radiance, unfaltering despite the many wounds she abstained during the accident.

"How did it happen, Yukiko? We were just hanging out like usual, and then..." Chie felt her eyelids grow heavy as she remembered the car approaching extremely quickly, the expression on Yukiko's face as it barreled towards her, and the helplessness she felt as she watched the dearest person to her be hit by a car.

"I couldn't save you. I couldn't do anything. I didn't save you...I wish I was stronger, strong enough to take care of you." Chie placed a hand on Yukiko's limp one.

"I'm so sorry...! It's my fault, it's always been my fault! I'm so sorry for holding you back and being so selfish...Yukiko!" She couldn't choke back her sobs any longer. 

"Thank you...for always being there. For being my best friend. For being everything I could have ever asked for." She smiled weakly, squeezing her best friend's unmoving hand. "I love you, Yukiko "

☆彡  
It was next month when Chie received the phone call she was waiting for.   
"Satonaka-san? Amagi-san is conscious, and-"   
Chie ended the call and ran outside.

The hospital was fast approaching. "Yukiko...! I have so much to tell you!" She speeded up.

Everything went by in a blur until she realized she was outside Yukiko's hospital room. She rushed in, ignoring the nurses.

Yukiko's eyes were closed, and Chie clasped her best friend's hands softly.

"Yukiko...!"

Yukiko's eyes opened.

"Who are you...?"

**Author's Note:**

> This upset me to write honestly im sorry


End file.
